


a thousand words in a single picture

by OMGTHEFEEL



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: BaeRi, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nyongtory, Pre-Relationship, Slice of Life, alltory, daeri - Freeform, nyongtori, prose heavy, topri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGTHEFEEL/pseuds/OMGTHEFEEL
Summary: Seungri stands at the gentle slope where the sea meets the sand. His feet are bare, shoes in hand.





	a thousand words in a single picture

**Author's Note:**

> old discord prose that i polished up *weeps* i wanna start another au

1\. Daesung

A beach with white sands and blue, blue, _blue_ water. Seungri stands at the gentle slope where the sea meets the sand. His feet are bare, his shoes are in his hand. His jeans are rolled up to his knees. He's half-turned towards the camera, bright eyes flashing with unbridled excitement and joy— one hand reaching towards the sky.

There's a flush on his cheeks, red splashes of color on his face and he looks impossibly young and alive. Pink lips stretched in an easy smile, white teeth, sun kissed hair. 

Freckles scattered across his solar plexus and dusting his shoulders. His hair is set ablaze by the sunlight— like a halo on an angel.

Seungri and the sky and the sea and the sand.

Breathless.

2\. Jiyong

Seungri is dressed in a faded plaid shirt, clearly too big to belong to him. He has a dark leather jacket thrown over him, the words "too young" carved on one sleeve and "too fast" on the other. _Peaceminusone_. He's sprawled out on one of the two twin hotel beds in the room— one of which will not be used— and he is asleep.

His face is peaceful, mouth open and pink. Long eyelashes, dark against his pale skin; delicate.

There's only one light on, a gentle fall of orange warmth, casting soft shadows across Seungri's body. His fingers are peeking out from underneath the jacket and one of his long legs is hanging off the edge of the bed. His shoe is about to fall off. 

The image is slightly blurred— as if the person who took the picture was laughing when taking it. Seungri's dark hair is pressed against the white covers, haloing his head. Soft and curly on his forehead. He's so, so close, one could almost reach out and touch him.

Seungri and hotel rooms and sleep and quiet.

Adoration.

3\. Youngbae

Seungri leaning over the person holding the camera, face softly shadowed, eyelashes dark and eyes soft. Sunlight bathing the boy in a halo of gold and white and there's a smile peeking out on his lips. He looks like a giant, like someone unreachable; this dark shadow against that bright sky. 

Words that are half formed. A question he asks that's half-remembered.

The gentle light in his eyes and hands interlocked behind his back as he leans forward. A simple oversized sweater with words they both don't know the meaning of. The playful tilt of his head and teasing grin. 

A bird in flight, wings tipped with green, frozen in motion above him. Standing there, Seungri seems so far away. There is nothing but a wide expanse of blue.

Seungri and the sky and the sun and flying.

Longing.

4\. Seunghyun

Seungri holding out a party-sized chip bag at a gas station. Honey-mustard special edition, he says. His fingers are stained with artificially colored chip dust and there's a wide smile on his face. On his lips is a smear of blue from the slushie in his hand: _Blue Raspberry. _

Neon lights in the background, illuminates the picture in green. A dad joke offered as a peace offering. The red tint of his nose and dark circles softening his face. 

Tired, warm eyes, bright smile, and a laugh about to break out. Blue tongue and pink beanie hiding a mess of dark curls. Unhealthy food offered with a mischievous curve on his lips. Tempting. It is a single moment in a day long forgotten. 

Seungri and life and chips and blue.

Contentment.

5\. BIGBANG

Seungri with his hair wet, sticking to his skin, flushed face, red-cherry lips bitten raw. dark eyes, dark eyelashes dripping with jewel-like drops of water. The curve of his neck, soft and inviting. Pale, smooth skin, golden and warm. The water of the open-air bath releases steam that curls around his body like a sensual lover.

A bamboo and its waterfall, the ripples in the water below. Golden lanterns in the back offering solace from the dark.

A starry night sky; his eyes are locked upwards. There's a mountain in the background, imposing in its greatness, glowing blue and green. Light reflects off the surface of the water and patterns are carved on to his skin. His mouth is parted open breathlessly.

Seungri and the stars and light and water.

Want.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some validation *wink wink* kudos,, comments,, your soul,, i'm not picky


End file.
